Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices, and more particularly to an integrated configurable wireless electronic device controller.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a demand for various different systems (e.g., in residential and commercial facilities) to become energy efficient. However, implementing energy efficient systems has proven to be costly and complex, especially when buildings are increasingly incorporating more electronic devices into their systems. Further, controlling electronic devices and monitoring their power usage has proven to be difficult due to the inflexibility of centralized control systems.